


Доктор

by WTF Shageev and roles 2021 (shageev_team)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Антон Шагин - Fandom, Мосгаз (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Historical Mystery, Illnesses / Diseases, M/M, Post-Canon, Psychology, Single work, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shageev_team/pseuds/WTF%20Shageev%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Новое маленькое помещение, новый приказ сидеть. Новая прямая койка, на которую больно даже задом с размаха опуститься. И никто не придет, не позаботится о нем, даже чаю не сделает. А он ведь не чудовище, не какой-то пьяница-черт, убивший на кухне свою жену столовым ножом. За что так с ним?И за что забрали Кешу?
Relationships: Антон Шагин|Влад Вихров
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга, Shageev 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128971
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Доктор

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: WTF Shageev and roles 2021 - "Доктор"  
> Спойлер! Влад Вихров задержан за совершенные убийства, именно он - маньяк, которого с трудом искали. Однако факт, что Влад привязан к своей кукле по имени Кеша, как к живому человеку, наталкивает прогрессивного советского психиатра на новую мысль.

Когда к судье подошел серьезный мужчина в парадной форме милиции, наклонился – и что-то тихо проговорил, у Влада неприятно сжалось горло. Под сердцем задергало часто-часто, и руки в наручниках затряслись, так, что, казалось, было слышно звон цепи между ними. И будто в зале нет никого: сидят наряженные куклы, не дышащие, не моргающие. И он один трясется как осиновый лист, жалкий, напуганный, не понимающий, что происходит.

А потом судья объявил перерыв.

И с перерыва Вихрова не вызвали.

Он просидел в каморке, где до этого ожидал начала заседания, более сорока минут, слышал топот ног в отдалении, очень приглушенные голоса. Потом за ним пришли, вывели через двор и запихали в УАЗик с решетками на окнах. Показалось, что за каменным забором здания суда мелькнула темноволосая голова в платке: Соня? Сил об этом думать не было. Да и зачем ей стоять на морозе возле суда. За него же она не заступалась. Ира плакала. Ирку жалко. Не как себя, конечно. Но жалко.

...В УАЗике холодно, пар изо рта идет, и руки розовыми становятся. Водолазка не греет, и вообще-то она несвежая, противная к телу, отвратительная. Ирку хотя бы оставят в живых. А его, может, сейчас носом к стенке развернут – и.

Безразличие никак не наступало. Влад не мог расслабиться и смириться, не мог принять. Внутри ворочалось упрямое: за что так со мной? Почему не скажут даже – куда привезли. Это не участок, где в КПЗ держали. Это еще какое-то заведение с решетками на окнах, большая железная дверь, крашеные стены. Новое маленькое помещение, новый приказ сидеть. Новая прямая койка, на которую больно даже задом с размаха опуститься. И никто не придет, не позаботится о нем, даже чаю не сделает. А он ведь не чудовище, не какой-то пьяница-черт, убивший на кухне свою жену столовым ножом. За что так с ним?

И за что забрали Кешу?

Влад старался не думать об этом последние полдня. Сохранять лицо во время заседания, не бередить сердце. Но в одиночестве незнакомого помещения отчаяние накатило новой волной.

Дурак. Оставил. Позволил... Мальчишке. Его забрать. Пацану. Мелочи этой. Не о нем заботиться надо было. А о себе. О себе и о Кеше. Если бы раньше удалось взять билеты, если бы... не... если бы он, Влад, не сглупил...

Из горла вырвался сдавленный звук, Вихров схватил себя за мятые спутанные кудри и до боли сжал.

Однако, истерике со слезами не суждено было начаться. Дверь в комнату, которую сложно было назвать однозначно палатой или камерой, скрипнула, раздалось негромкое:

– Я понимаю, что он может быть опасен. Вот окно для наблюдения, товарищ, пользуйтесь. А мне нужна тишина. Благодарю.

Вошел невысокий по-советски консервативно стриженый мужчина в белом халате. Молодой. На вид – не немного старше самого Влада. Улыбнулся несколько нервно, показав верхние зубы, потом посерьезнел и представился.

– Антон Александрович Шагин, клинический психолог, психотерапевт.

Сидевший на койке с ногами Влад медленно поменял положение и по очереди спустил ступни на пол. Выглядел он больным и изможденным от переживаний, а еще стало стыдно, что в порыве нервов, стремясь сжаться в комок на твердой кровати, он сбросил туфли – и теперь пришедший доктор мог видеть его несвежие носки. Хорошо хоть, черные.

– Я в психушке? – красиво вычерченные губы, розоватые, несмотря на бледность, растянулись в ухмылке. – Я не болен. Это... издевательство какое-то.

Шагин дернул уголком рта, казалось, сочувственно. Такое же выражение имели его прозрачные голубые глаза и русые брови. Смотрел, как святой на мученика. Недвижимый, в халате на рубашку, с папкой на сгибе локтя.

– Я понимаю, товарищ Вихров… Можно звать вас Владом? Или Владиславом? – уточнил он мягко, но без лишнего кокетства. – Люди вашего психотипа крайне редко обращаются за помощью к специалистам. И также редко признают, что больны – и вообще могут быть больны.

Пододвинув для себя стул, Антон Александрович сел.

– И я должен попросить прощенья за свою прямоту. Но мы не располагаем с вами достаточным количеством времени, чтобы тратить его на теоретизацию. А вы не располагаете свободой, чтобы также свободно решить – хотите вы у меня наблюдаться или нет.

– То есть… меня упекли насильно?

– Нет, вас еще не «упекли», – видно было, что слово Шагину не нравится, но, кажется, время и правда поджимало. – Вас могут – подчеркиваю, могут – отправить в психиатрическую лечебницу. Если я подтвержу наличие у вас диагноза.

Они сидели напротив. Вихров хмурый, потрепанный, с поджатыми губами. Скромный и компактный Шагин, пахнущий «Блюзом» от «Новой Зари». Ландышем и сандалом, причудливо сплетенными с запахом хлорки. Врач. Им, может, выдают. Или просто деньги есть.

Сжав кулаки до боли на краю койки, Влад с силой зажмурился – а потом заставил себя разом расслабиться и открыть глаза.

– А какой… у меня психотип? – выдохнул он. И это была капитуляция.

– Рискованный или нарциссический социопат, – обронил Шагин, открывая свою папку.

Влад смотрел на папку, кусая губы. И знать не мог, восходящая звезда одного маленького театра, что мужчина перед ним смотрел своими чистыми глазами со страниц «Невропатологии и психиатрии» уже третий год под ряд. В руках таких изданий не держал.

– И… что это значит?

– Это значит, Влад, что вы патологически игнорируете социальные нормы, из-за чего склонны к импульсивным и, возможно, преступным действиям. А маркером, позволяющим определить вас, как социопата, является неумение формировать привязанности к людям.

– Что это значит? По-вашему, я не умею – что? Дружить? Или мне девушки не нравятся?

Шагин поднял глаза.

– Вы силой заставили Ирину Лаврову помогать вам в деле. В театре вы были парой. И при этом вы сблизились с Софьей Тимофеевой, не разорвав предыдущих отношений и, похоже, не испытывая мук совести. Если вам интересно… Именно показания лейтенанта Тимофеевой навели следствие на мысль, что вы психически нездоровы.

Вихров вскочил. И если бы койка не была приделана к стене, он бы ее сдвинул.

– Вам трудно принять этот факт, – Шагин посмотрел очень внимательно. – Но если вы сядете, поговорите со мной, и, возможно, расскажете о своем прошлом, расскажете – кто такой Кеша, ведение дела приостановят, и…

– Кеша?

– Да, ваш Кеша, – голос невозмутимый, ровный. И речь будто о живом человеке.

– А он…

– Он у меня, Влад, сядьте. Сядьте и поговорим. Хорошо?

Вихров стоял долго. Потом молча сел, поняв, что сейчас, кажется, его обыграли.


	2. Коллаж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неголосуемая бонусная иллюстрация.

[](https://imgbox.com/9LbxyeuX)


End file.
